062316-Keep-An-Eye-Out
clownfishCurator CC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 00:47 -- CC: hey lorrea AT: Kylle CC: i, uh, heard about what happened CC: how are you doing AT: I'm fine AT: Which thing that happened CC: the, uh, god thing AT: Oh AT: Wellll yes that happened AT: I'm stillll fine forrr the time being CC: ...for the time being AT: Yes CC: alright, that's something at least AT: It is AT: I alllso just got to watch Aaisha pllllay with a horrrorrterrrorrr orrrchestrrra AT: So that was something CC: ...... AT: That's an apprrroprriate response CC: as in, uh, a member of the orchestra you mean AT: Yes AT: Welll sorrt of AT: I think that's how that worrrks AT: I recorrrded it CC: i, uh CC: don't really know what to say to that one AT: Yeah CC: just, uh CC: how's the earthquake thing going AT: Right now I'm waiting AT: To meet up with Mike and Helliux AT: And then we'llll head back and everrrything willl be fine CC: ...alright CC: any word on the plant AT: No AT: Not frrrom what I've hearrrd at lleast CC: great CC: hopefully they can, uh, find it before you need to meet up AT: Welll they don't have much time AT: But yes AT: Hopefullly AT: But they shoullld be fine CC: yeah CC: heliux is, uh, supposed to be good at this kind of stuff i think AT: Yes AT: Uh AT: Is Arrrty okay AT: I've been hearrring some things AT: Bad things involllving potentialll bad choices AT: Horrrriblllle choices CC: ...uh AT: Horrriblllle terrribllle choices even CC: i don't know about that AT: If you know what I mean CC: wait WHAT CC: i AT: I don't think anything has happened yet but AT: I am warrry AT: What's been going on overrr therrre AT: I mean I onllly know this because I had a terrrorr COMPLLLAIN to me about him CC: i, um, well, uh CC: ...i, uh CC: i CC: updated him CC: on some stuff we went over in the memos AT: What memos CC: oh, uh, right CC: serios said you were, uh, underwater AT: Yes CC: a couple of us, uh, went over stuff like god tiering AT: Right CC: it was, uh, before that happened though AT: Yeah because AT: That happened immediatellly afterrr we stopped being underrr waterrr CC: makes sense i guess CC: but, uh, i told him about that stuff and uh CC: wait, i guess you don't know about the, uh, deal CC: i mean, uh, there isn't one, i turned it down CC: but that's the word for it i guess AT: Oh AT: Was it the lllime one AT: That offerrred CC: ...different shade of green AT: Oh AT: Prredictabllle sorrrt of terrrms? AT: Forrr that shade AT: The terrrms that lled to my having trrried to killll Arrty that one time CC: ...uh CC: i'm not sure if they're, uh, comparable, uh AT: I mean if it involllves AT: LLots of peopllle dying AT: Was sorrt of my point therre CC: oh CC: then, uh, yeah, that was the whole point of the, uh, offer CC: but, uh, when he found out about it CC: he's really mad about it i guess AT: I underrrstand CC: i've never seen him this, um AT: Trrry and keep him frrrom uh AT: Doing anything stupid okay CC: yeah CC: he's, um, right here CC: i didn't think he'd go out and try to takes things that far CC: ((*take)) CC: christ AT: I mean I'm just talllking frrrom hearrrsay AT: So take that into account CC: uh, alright CC: i just, uh, have a bad feeling about this i guess AT: That's fairrr CC: when it's paired with some stuff he's said before, i mean CC: not about, uh, this stuff specifially CC: just general stuff, if that makes sense AT: I underrrstand AT: I think things willl be okay, though AT: Not easy orrr pllleasant AT: But okay CC: right CC: i'm going to fight this, for what it's worth CC: apparently being a prince is about not accepting things, so, uh, yeah AT: Welll AT: That's good AT: Thank you forrr that AT: You know wherrre I stand on allll of this AT: In fucking ankllle high waterrr is wherrre AT: >:( AT: This is stupid CC: ...do you, uh, not like water or something AT: I do not CC: or just ankle-high water specifically AT: Waterrr in generrralll AT: Not a fan CC: huh, alright CC: uh, hopefully you can get out of that soon then AT: It shoullldn't be llong AT: Just trrry and keep an eye on him okay AT: I can't exactllly do much on account of AT: Errr AT: Being on anotherrr pllanet CC: uh, i can, um, keep an eye on him, sure CC: i'll talk to him when he's, uh CC: done being mad at his phone i guess CC: or whoever's on the other end of it AT: Okay AT: Thank you CC: uh, no problem AT: Do you need anything elllse CC: no, uh, just checking in and stuff CC: good luck with the planet stuff AT: LLikewise with whateverrr happens next AT: I'llll keep you posted CC: thanks CC: later lorrea AT: Bye, Kylle -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling clownfishCurator CC at 01:40 -- Category:Kyle Category:Lorrea